


Usok

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Closure, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Regret
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Dahil katumbas ni Jongin ang hangin sa kanyang sistema, mahirap mabuhay at huminga lalo na kung ang pinakamamahal mo ay wala na.





	Usok

 

 

* * *

 

_Hitit._

_Buga._

_Subo._

_Luwa._

Umikot ang paningin ni Kyungsoo sa buong simbahan at dama niya ang naghahalong usok at pait sa kanyang dila. Nangangati siyang lumabas upang magsindi ng yosi at iwan ang mga tao sa loob ng bulwagan.

Nagpanting ang tainga niya sa mga kantyawan ng mga bisita nang magpalitan na ng wedding vows ang pares na ikinakasal. Sino bang hindi matutuwa gayong nagkatuluyan din sa wakas ang it couple ng kanilang kolehiyo.

_Si Chanyeol at Baekhyun._

Nalunod lahat ng mga bagay na iniisip ni Kyungsoo nang may baritonong boses ang nagsalita muli sa mikropono.

“Malugod kong ipinakikilala sa inyo ang bagong kasal, Mr.& Mr. Chanyeol and Baekhyun Park.”

Masigabong palakpakan ang bumalot sa buong lugar. Nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo at pinagsawa niya ang mata sa taong kanina pa niya gustong makita.

 

Ang taong una niyang hinanap pagtapak ng paa niya sa lugar na ito.

Ang taong nais niyang makita makalipas ang sampung taon.

Ang taong iyon na nakatayo sa altar. Nakasuot ng makapal na salamin at puting abito na nakangiti sa lahat ng tao.

 

_Si Jongin._

_Si Jongin na minahal niya at mahal pa rin niya._

_Si Fr. Jongin na nagkasal sa matalik na kaibigan nilang dalawa._

Tahimik na nagmaneho si Kyungsoo papunta sa reception ng kasal. Pilit na inaalala kung saan nga ba nagsimula at nagtapos ang lahat.

_Hitit._

_Buga._

_Subo._

_Luwa._

 

**

 

_“Sinabi ko naman na sa’yo na tigilan mo na yang paninigarilyo mo, Soo.” Sabi ni Jongin nang maabutan siya nito sa bakanteng lote sa gilid ng kanilang university._

_Bumuga ng usok si Kyungsoo at tinapakan ang sigarilyo upang mamatay ang baga niyon._

_Kinabig niya sa bewang si Jongin dahilan upang pwersahang mapaupo ito sa kanyang tabi._

_"Kyungsoo ang baho, amoy usok ka.” Bumungisngis ang nobyo nang isandal niya ang ulo ni Jongin sa kanyang balikat at hagkan ito sa noo._

_"Kala ko ba titigil ka na sa pagsusunog mo ng baga ha?” Magaang hinampas ni Jongin ang likod niya._

_"Isang stick lang ‘to. Saka ngayong araw lang, Nini. Pang-pakalma.” Pagod itong tumango sa kanya. “Bakit ba gustong-gusto mo akong patigilin dito?”_

_"Nakakapangit kaya! Sayang kagwapuhan mo. At saka ayaw kong mamatayan ng boyfriend ng maaga. Gusto mo bang ganon?” May himig ng pagod, galit at tila pang-aasar ang boses nito._

_Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang baba ni Jongin at marahang umiling dito. “Syempre ayoko.”_

_Hinuli niya ang labi nito at dinampian ng halik._

_Para kay Kyungsoo, higit na mas masarap pa rin na gamot at pang-tagal ng stress ang halik ni Jongin._

_Subalit kay Jongin, hinding-hindi niya aamin na nalalango siya sa kombinasyon ng pait ng usok at tamis ng labi ni Kyungsoo._

 

_**_

_Hitit._

_Buga._

_Subo._

_Luha._

_“Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kausapin mo naman ako.” Patuloy ang paghitit ni Kyungsoo sa hawak niyang sigarilyo._

_Bawat pagkislap ng baga, bawat paglaglag ng upos ay pilit niyang iniisip na baka mali lang siya. Na baka dinadaya lang siya ng kanyang pandinig._

_"Kyungsoo.” Isang sigok at ibinuga niya ang sigarilyong hawak._

_“Jongin hindi ko maintindihan? Bakit? Bakit sa lahat ng tao ako pa ang huling makakaalam nito? Bakit gusto mong makipag-kalas sa akin?!”_

_Yumuko lang si Jongin at nagpatuloy siya sa pagsasalita. “Jongin, bakit? Dahil ba sa bisyo ko? Tinigil ko naman na ah? Nagbago na ako, Jongin. May kulang pa ba?”_

 

_Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na lumuluha na siya. Sinong mag-aakala na ang residenteng bad boy noon ay nagmakakaawa ngayon para lang huwag siyang iwan ng taong mahal niya?_

_"Hindi mo na ba ako mahal, Nini?”_

_Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin at matigas na umiling sa kanya._

_“Kyungsoo mahal kita. Alam ng lahat kung gaano kita kamahal pero iba ako. Iba ang calling ko, Soo.”_

_Nanatili siyang nakatulala.“Bakit? Anong dahilan?”_

 

_“Kyungsoo, patawarin mo ako pero mahal ko talaga Siya at gusto kong magpari.”_

 

**

_Hitit._

_Buga._

_Subo._

_Luwa._

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano siya katagal na naglagi sa loob ng kotse niya. Ayaw na sana niyang dumalo pa sa reception ngunit alam niyang magagalit si Baekhyun dahil siya ang best man sa kasal nito. Pinagbigyan na rin niya ang kaibigan sapagkat ito na raw ang huli.

Subalit duda siya doon.

Pumasok siya sa loob at ramdam niya ang kaligayahan na umaapaw sa lugar na kinaroroonan nila.

Naglakbay muli ang mga mata niya at napako iyon sa lalaking nasa gilid at magalang na nakikipag-usap sa mga kaibigan nila.

 

“Kyungsoo, totoo ba talaga? Kala ko ang tatag niyo dati di ba –”

“Ano ba talagang nangyari? Di kayo mapaghiwalay noong college ah –”

 

Napuno ng mga bulungan ang lamesa. Mga bulungan ukol sa nakaraan nila ni Jongin. Kumuyom ang mga palad niya.

 

_Tangina._

_Eto na naman sila._

_Nakakasawa na._

_Nakakairita._

 

“Eh gusto ng tao yung ginagawa niya. Ano ba magagawa natin? Nandito na tayo eh. Maging masaya na lang kayo.”

Lumabas siya at niluwagan ang necktie, waring umaasa na sa paggawa niyon ay muli siyang makakahinga.

 

_Hitit._

_Buga._

 

**

_Hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo lahat ng nangyari. Sinulit nila ni Jongin ang panahon sa isa't isa. Pinilit na binago ang lahat ng mali, umaasa siya na baka magbago pa ang isip ni Jongin tungkol sa kanilang dalawa._

_Pero mali. Mali na makipag-kompitensya lalo na kung Diyos na ang kinakalaban niya._

_Ano bang laban ni Kyungsoo kung mas mahal ni Jongin ang Diyos kaysa sa kanya?_

**_Wala._ **

_Araw ng graduation nila at halos lahat ng mga kaibigan niya ay lumuluha nang matapos na ang seremonya._

_Naglitratuhan ang lahat at matapos niyon ay nagtungo na rin siya sa kung nasaan siya hinihintay ng kanyang magulang._

_"Kyungsoo.” May tumapik sa kanyang balikat at napahinto siya. Isang nakangiting Jongin na may hawak na isang pumpon ng rosas at isang kahon ng tsokolate._

_"Happy graduation, Soo!” Wika nito._

_Niyakap niya si Jongin._

_Niyakap niya ang pinakamamahal niya. Pilit na minememorya ang hulma ng katawan nito sa kanya.  Pilit na inuukit ang init at bango nito na maaaring hindi na niya muling madama._

_"Kamusta?” Tipid niyang tanong dito._

_"Ayos naman. Pinayagan na ako ni mama at papa na pumasok ng seminaryo. Bukas nila ako ihahatid doon.”_

_Tumango si Kyungsoo, pinipilit na padaluyin ang hangin sa sistema. Hindi niya alam kung sunog na talaga ang kanyang baga o sadyang mahirap ang paghinga lalo na kung mawawala na si Jongin sa piling niya._

_"Sigurado ka na ba diyan, Nini?” Kiming ngumiti lang ito sa kanya kasabay nang pag-abot ng pumpon ng rosas na may kasamang sulat at tsokolate sa kanya._

_"Basahin mo sana pag-uwi mo ng bahay. Salamat, Soo. Una na ako ah? Ingat ka pauwi.”_

_At ang likod ni Jongin ang huli niyang nasilayan bago siya tuluyang umuwi ng bahay._

_Hitit._

_Buga._

_Pagkauwi niya ay nilapag niya ang mga binigay ni Jongin sa may pasamano at nagkulong na siya ng ilang araw sa kwarto._

_Hindi na rin niya naaalala ang sulat na bigay ni Jongin sa kanya dahil ayaw niyang dumating at harapin ang bukas._

 

_Ang oras na mawawala na sa kanya ang pinakamamahal._

_Hitit._

_Buga._

Bawat patay-sinding liwanag ng baga, bawat pagpatak ng upos sa lupa, umaasa si Kyungsoo na mawawala na ang pait sa kanyang dila.

_Dahil hanggang ngayon, masakit pa rin pala._

 

“Kyungsoo, kanina ka pa nila hinahanap sa loob.”

Sandaling tinapunan niya ng tingin si Jongin bago bumuga ulit ng usok.

“Fr. Ikaw pala ‘yan.” Sabi niya at saka kinuha ang kamay nito para magmano. Ngumiti ito ng tipid sa kanya.

“Kamusta ka, Kyungsoo? Ang tagal na mula nung huli tayong magkita.”

Nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang bara sa kanyang lalamunan at saka ngumisi rito, “Oo nga, Fr. Eto mabuti naman, malapit na sigurong mamatay.” Biro niya at mwinestra dito ang sigarilyong umuusok pa rin sa kanyang daliri.

Napailing si Jongin. “Di ka pa rin nagbabago? Hanggang ngayon, Soo?”

Napatawa siya ng mapait, “Wala eh. Bumalik ako sa dati lalo na nung mawala ka.”

Kung nagulat man ang pari, hindi nito iyon pinahalata kay Kyungsoo.

 

_Hitit._

_Buga_

_Subo._

_Luha._

 

_Dalawang araw nagmukmok sa kwarto si Kyungsoo dahil noong isang araw pa hinatid si Jongin sa seminaryo._

_Pwersahan siyang pinabangon ng nanay niya sa ikatlong araw ng kanyang pagkukulong. Sinabi ng kanyang ina na lalabas muna ito at itinapon na rin nito ang bulaklak na binigay ni Jongin sapagkat pinabayaan lang niya iyon para malanta._

_“Sulat ‘to na nakadikit sa kahon ng tsokolate. Basahin mo. Baka importante.”_

_At doon niya na nalaman na si Jongin ang multo na hahabulin siya maging sa kanyang pagtulog._

_Si Jongin ang pinakamalaking panghihinayang ni Kyungsoo._

“Oo, Fr. Nung nawala ka, nawala na rin sa akin lahat. Eto, balik sa dati. Parang patapon pa rin ang buhay.” Pag-amin ni Kyungsoo nang magsindi ulit siya ng isang stick ng yosi. “Pero huwag kang mag-alala, tapos na ‘yon. Ayos naman ako. Tanggap ko na.”

_Pero ang totoo, hindi pa talaga._

“Nagbigay ako ng sulat sa’yo nung graduation. Binasa mo ba?” Tanong nito na tila walang-wala na lamang dito ang naganap sa kanilang dalawa.

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo sabay buga ng usok sa hangin. Tandang-tanda pa niya. “Oo. Kaso 3 days after graduation ko na nabasa. Wala na ring magagawa kahit ipilit ko di ba?”

Nagkibit balikat ang pari sa kanyang tabi, pinanonood ang mga usok na lumilipad mula sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. “Fr. Jongin, masaya ka ba sa pagpapari mo?”

Ngumiti ito ng magaan sa kanya. “Oo naman. Maraming nangyari pero tinanggap ko na lang ito. Ito talaga ang para sa akin. Para sa ating dalawa.”

_Sapat na ang ngiting iyon para magsirko at madurog ang puso niya._

 

Tumango-tango si Kyungsoo at hinuli ni Jongin ang paningin niya, “Ikaw, masaya ka ba?”

“Ewan ko. Siguro?”

_Dahil ang totoo, hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung masaya ba talaga siya. Kung naging masaya pa ba siya buhat ng mawala si Jongin sa piling niya._

 

“Kyungsoo, bumalik na tayo sa loob. Hinahanap ka na ng bagong kasal. Malapit na magsimula ang program.” Bakas ang pag-aalala sa mata ni Jongin.

Pinisil niya ang balikat nito. “Sige na Fr., mauna na kayo. Uubusin ko lang ‘to saka ako babalik sa loob.”

Nanatili siyang nakatulala habang patuloy ang paghitit sa hawak na yosi. Nang madama niyang wala na ang kanyang katabi, doon hinayaan ni Kyungsoo na padaluyin ang luhang matagal na niyang kinimkim.

_Dahil tanga siya. At ang mga taong kagaya niya ay walang karapatan na iyakan ang bagay na siya ang may gawa._

_Hitit._

_Buga._

_Umupo si Kyungsoo sa sala pagkalabas ng nanay niya sa kanilang bahay at saka niya binasa ang sulat ni Jongin sa kanya._

_Kyungsoo,_

_Magkita tayo bukas, alas-singko ng hapon sa gate ng university. Maghihintay ako sa’yo hanggang sa ihatid ako. Hindi pa buo ang loob ko kaya kung dadating ka para pigilan ako sa pagpasok ko sa seminaryo, hindi ako aalma. Bukas na bukas din, pakakasalan kita. Maghihintay ako sa’yo, mahal ko. Mahal na mahal kita._

_– Jongin ._

 

_Hitit._

_Buga._

_Subo._

_Luwa._

Saulado ni Kyungsoo ang laman ng sulat dahil wala yata siyang pampatulog sa gabi kundi basahin at paulit-ulit na saktan ang sarili.

Bumagsak ang upos sa lupa at tinapakan ni Kyungsoo ang pangatlo niyang stick ng sigarilyo sa araw na 'yon at nagpasiyang bumalik na lang sa loob ng reception.

 

Bawat kaha ng yosi na makikita niya, bawat upos sa kalsada, paulit-ulit lamang niyong ipapamukha ang mga bagay na wala na at nawala sa kanya.

 

_Hitit._

_Buga._

_Subo._

_Luwa._

 

At sa bawat pagsikip ng kanyang dibdib, isang paalala na hindi na maibabalik pa ang dati. Ang pagkakataon na sinayang niya.

 

_Hitit._

_Buga._

_Subo._

_Luha._

 

Dahil katumbas ni Jongin ang hangin sa kanyang sistema, mahirap mabuhay at huminga lalo na kung ang pinakamamahal mo ay wala na.

 

At kahit kalian, alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi na niya ito muling makukuha.

 

– Wakas.

 

 


End file.
